


Дождливое настроение

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Херши потерян - один в большом городе, где все равнодушны, где так холодно под бесконечным ноябрьским дождём. Но даже ночью, в месте, которого не знаешь, и когда от жизни уже ничего не ждёшь, может взойти настоящее солнце и собой отогреть.<br/>Ноябрь 2013 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дождливое настроение

**Author's Note:**

> Крохотный рассказ без рейтинга (слэш намёками) со счастливым многоточием в конце. Написан на картинку, нарисованную mssPElena. Картинку смотреть тут: http://msspelena.diary.ru/p193250098.htm.

*

Сегодня с самого утра непогода: то ли снег, то ли дождь. Хороший хозяин на улицу собаку не выкинет. Херши о хороших и дурных хозяевах знает всё. Как ни жаль, но его последний оказался плохим. Встал сегодня Брайан, видно, не с той ноги: злой, наорал, избил тапкой, тычками выгнал за дверь. Херши решил: а баста, хватит, пора отсюда валить. И вот ушёл, весь день бродил по городу, к вечеру забился в какую-то подворотню. 

А дождь идёт, идёт и идёт. И люди идут мимо куда-то, сплошной поток вечно занятых людей, которым нет дело до того, кто так отчаянно голоден, кто замёрз, кто жмётся спиной к стене в тёмной подворотне. 

На крутящуюся у ног воду смотреть надоедает, и Херши поднимает голову, разглядывает дворик-колодец. 

Тёплый свет из окон разгоняет вечернюю тьму, там, за яркими занавесками и подоконниками с цветочными горшками, кипит жизнь, там тепло и хорошо, не здесь, на мокрой, в водоворотах от текущей воды улице, а там, в уютных квартирах и среди уютных людей, хочется жить.

Херши фыркает и отступает во тьму подальше, спиной прижимается к холодной стене. Увидит привратник — ещё прогонит. А куда сейчас бежать? Где искать другое убежище на ночь?

Он с тоской думает о Брайане, о своем местечке на полу у дивана, так и не ставшем его до конца. Оказался не нужен, а ведь так мечталось, что Брайан — это уже навсегда. Брайан... предатель... выгнал... подлец.

Наверное, это потому что вода висит в воздухе, дышать так тяжело. Херши прикрывает глаза и медленно-медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. Облачко пара висит у носа, напоминая, что ноябрь, уже холодно, а ночью может ударить мороз.

Он успокаивается, о предателе Брайане больше не думает. Взгляд так и притягивает яркий, будто кукольный, дворик. Дома сгрудились, как нарядные дамы за столиком с чайным сервизом и плюшками. 

От одной мысли о плюшках слюнки текут. С лёгким ароматом ванили, с хрустящей корочкой и тёплым белым нутром, Херши б сейчас сожрал не только булочки, но и корзинку, в которой они лежат, а может, даже и стол. 

В животе громко урчит. Вот же этот Брайан. Хоть бы завтраком покормил. Что так жаль было миски дешёвой еды? Ну и жмот!

Херши сжимается в дрожащий комок, из горла рвётся скулёж. Ну куда ему сейчас идти, где под дождём искать новый дом? Кто его, такого насквозь мокрого и дрожащего, на порог пустит?

Когда он открывает глаза, то вздрагивает. Рядом с ним прямо в текущей по брусчатке луже стоит незнакомец. Наверное, такой же отчаянно одинокий, несчастный и выброшенный за порог злой рукой. 

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и всё-всё понимают. Херши безмолвно жалуется на Брайана и злую судьбу, его новый друг щедр на сочувствие и изо всех сил старается показать, что он безобиден и страшно рад познакомиться.

Двоих из подворотни выгонят скорей, но Херши готов рискнуть ради тёплого карего блеска глаз своего нового друга.

— Митч, ты это куда запропастился? — громкий голос разбивает только что такую уютную тишину. Херши испуганно вжимается в стену. Митч, обретший имя, немедленно начинает вилять хвостом. — Эй, кто это тут?

Мужчина, стоящий напротив Херши, высок, строен, и лицо у него серьёзное такое, сосредоточенное, квадратная челюсть слегка выдаётся вперёд, и даже морщинки, какие бывают от смеха, в уголках глаз не делают его вид добрее и мягче, а повисшая на носу дождевая капля не вызывает желания пошутить. Одного взгляда незнакомцу достаточно, чтобы понять, кто такой Херши и объяснить, что здесь, среди честных людей, оборванцу не место.

Херши опускает глаза, осторожно отлепляется от стены и бочком-бочком скользит к выходу из подворотни.

— А ну-ка стой. 

Голос командный, как у полицейского, и Херши замирает. 

— Я сейчас уйду, — шелестит он тихонько, — не надо звать полицию. Я сам уйду. Я ничего тут такого не делал, только прятался от дождя.

— И куда ты пойдёшь? — говорит незнакомец. Тёплые уверенные пальцы касаются подбородка Херши и заставляют поднять голову и посмотреть страху в глаза.

Херши облизывает губы. В голове как назло ни одной мысли.

— Куда-то, — отвечает он, когда незнакомец нетерпеливо повторяет вопрос.

— Понятно.

Херши ничего не понятно, но он кивает. Тёплые пальцы скользят по его шее — и кожа под ними становится горячей. Херши не нравится то, каким сочувствующим становится взгляд незнакомца, и он пытается отступить на шаг.

Его не пускают. Незнакомец хватает его за плечо и тянет за собой.  
— Пошли-ка. Митч, не отставай.

Вымокший до последней шерстинки Митч выныривает из-за угла и весь путь в тёплый подъезд и на третий этаж по чистым ступенькам бежит перед хозяином и безуспешно упирающимся-вырывающимся Херши.

— Ванная тут. Давай, первым делом отогреешься, потом решим, что с тобой делать.

Херши беспокойно оглядывается на дверь, но хозяин всласть встряхнувшегося и обрызгавшего все стены крохотной прихожей Митча закрывает замок на ключ и кладёт его в карман.

— Не бойся, — говорит он. — Я маленьких не обижаю.

— Мне девятнадцать, — говорит Херши с вызовом.

— Вот именно что не двадцать один. Давай-ка иди, пацан. Воду-то включишь или... 

— Я разберусь, — буркает Херши. Больше всего на свете ему хочется выбраться из тёплой квартирки и убежать под холодный дождь. День-два побродить по улицам, найти себе очередного подонка-Брайана, только б не стоять замотанным в одежду с головы до ног, но таким отчаянно голым перед этим... любителем подбирать на улице шавок.

— Ну-ну, — говорит его новый хозяин и помогает Херши снять с шеи большой красный шарф. — Не реви. Мало ли что в жизни случается.

— Случается... — эхом повторяет Херши и хныкает. Это уже не дождь, это слёзы вовсю текут по лицу.

— И знаешь, что самое главное, когда попал в дряную ситуацию?

— М-м-м...

— Не кусать протянутую тебе с добром руку. И оттолкнуть всех, кто хочет взять тебя за поводок.

Херши замирает. И как только этот мужик узнал про поводки и ошейники? Как он узнал?

Стоять ему на одном месте не дают. Новый знакомый вталкивает Херши в ванную, сам включает горячую воду, даёт шампунь и мыло, приносит смену одежды и большое полотенце — светло-зелёное, цвета мяты, как говорила покойная мама.

Херши долго сидит в горячей воде — он уже лет пять, как умер отец, так не блаженствовал. Из-за двери доносится собачий лай, смех, тихие звуки радио и громкий дребезг посуды. Запах мыла на коже кажется сказкой, вкусней него только стойкий аромат жареного бекона. Эх, Херши бы никогда не выполз из ванной, если бы не пахло так аппетитно. 

Он кутается в огромный банный халат, ноги греют мохнатые, в виде псов, тапки. Открыть дверь на кухню — великое дело. Херши долго вдыхает, затем кладёт ладонь на металлическую круглую ручку. Но дерзости не хватает — и он царапается в дверь.

— А вот и наш гость, Митч.

На столе Херши ждёт царский обед. Он смотрит то на гору наверняка вкусненной еды, то на стоящего у плиты с полотенцем в руках гостеприимного хозяина дома.

— Мне нечем заплатить, — наконец говорит Херши. — Никогда не будет.

— Перестань кусать протянутую тебе с добром руку. Садись за стол. 

Они едят, Митч крутится рядом, то одному, то другому заглядывая в глаза. Изредка он получает от хозяина вкусные кусочки, но от Херши — нет. Как вилка попала в руку, так всё, её стало невозможно оторвать от еды. Он съедает всё подчистую, и если б осмелился — тарелку бы обязательно облизал.

— Ну и как тебя зовут?

Херши поднимает от чашки с горячим чаем осоловелые глаза.

— Харрисон, но друзья... м-м-м... в общем, чаще меня зовут Херши. — Он мнётся недолго. — А как зовут вас, сэр?

В окно стучит дождь, и на маленькой кухоньке необыкновенно уютно. Больше Херши никуда не хочет бежать.

— Меня зовут Майкл Мастерсон. Мне двадцать шесть лет, я полицейский. Детектив второго класса. Ребята прозвали меня Голубым Ангелом, но я не советую тебе так меня называть. И на вы — тоже, пусть я тебя и на семь лет старше, но не старик же. — Он барабанит пальцами по столу, потом говорит: — Пойдём-ка спать. Хватит с тебя на сегодня.

Херши поднимается со стула и послушно топает вслед за полицейским Мастерсоном в гостиную. Там стоит удобный диван, лежит подушка в наволочке с цветочками и большой клетчатый плед.

— Ложись, — бросает Мастерсон и идёт к двери.

— А как же... — растерянно спрашивает Херши и замолкает. Он опускает руки и тёплый халат распахивается, к нагревшемуся телу пробирается воздух, от холода сжимаются соски.

Мастерсон смотрит на него и молчит. Наготу он успевает оценить и ему нравится вид — Херши в таких делах давно не ошибается.

— Что Ангел голубой, это же что-то значит? — говорит он негромко и робко улыбается.

— Да, значит, — признаётся Мастерсон, но остаётся на месте. — Но если б в подворотне Митч наткнулся на толстуху, которая выглядела бы такой же потерянной, как ты, то она бы тоже получила место на этом диване.

Херши опускается на краешек, обнимает себя руками. Он странно обижен — Мастерсон красивый, ему хочется нравиться, несмотря на то что вот прямо сейчас Херши ничего такого не хочется.

Мастерсон будто читает его мысли.  
— Но с другой стороны, никому, кроме тебя, я бы не предложил работу.

— Какую работу?

— Я вечно пропадаю на службе. Митч скучает и обрастает жирком. Будешь с ним гулять ежедневно три раза по часу. Идёт?

Херши молчит.

— Да ладно тебе, — продолжает Мастерсон. — Работа так себе, понимаю, но на первое время сойдёт. Пока мы восстановим твои документы, пока ты разберёшься, что хочешь делать со своей жизнью. Ну что? По рукам?

Мастерсон ждёт рукопожатия, а получает поцелуй от бросившегося к нему Херши. Он пытается увернуться, и Херши говорит:  
— Не кусай руку, которую тебе протягивают с добром.

Они стоят обнявшись, а потом расходятся по комнатам. 

Херши лежит на диване, смотрит в потолок, у него по лицу текут слёзы — нескончаемо и монотонно, как дождь за окном. Только дождь Херши горячий и сладкий, полный искренней благодарности, с привкусом надежды и тонким ароматом рождающейся любви.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
Ноябрь 2013 года


End file.
